Bickslow
|image= |name=Bixlow |kanji=ビックスロー |romanji=''Bikkusurō'' |race=Human |birthday= |age=22Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Cover |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Dark Red |hair=Blue and Black |blood type= |unusual features=Tongue always sticking out |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Tongue |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner=Freed Justine |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives= |education= |magic=Seidhr Magic: Human Possession |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Yoshihisa Kawahara |english voice= }} Bixlow is a 22 year-old member of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up Laxus Dreyar's team Raijinshuu. Appearance Bixlow is a tall, slightly muscular man that wears black armor laiden with vertical stripes. His face is almost always half concealed with a medieval-style visor. He constantly sticks out his tongue, exposing member's stamp. Bixlow's hair consists of two colors. The shaved portions are black, and the three prominent parts are dark blue. His eyes are a shade of dark red, when activated they glow a lighter shade of green similar to forest green. Personality A normal person's first impression of Bixlow is that of a derange maniac (and make no mistake, his mannerisms pretty much enforce that fact); he has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally. He also appears to have a perverted side, as seen during the "fight" him and Freed, against Lucy and Cana, where Freed suggested to the two girls to first wear something over their revealing bikinis before they do battle. Bixlow's immediate response to this was dismissive, claiming that they were better up that way Like the rest of the Raijinshuu, Bixlow holds great respect towards Laxus, and is willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus's command; in fact, he expressed open resentment when he learned that Makarov expelled Laxus from Fairy Tail following the events of the Fighting Festival Arc. During the S-Class Trials, he apparently partnered himself with Freed due to their shared desire to take Laxus' place as one of the top Mages in the guild in his absence. But apparently, he also seems to respect Fried, and was willing to honor his intent to deliberately lose to Lucy and Cana during the trials as a result Bixlow refers the dolls he controls with his magic as his "babies". Bixlow seems to like souls, which fits in with his actual magic and figure eyes. He seems to dislike a currently unknown magic, white magic. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Bixlow was first seen together with Team Raijinshuu in the Ghoul Spirit Guild. Freed is watching him and Evergreen defeat the Dark Guild's members. After defeating all the members, the three then talks about something that Laxus is planning and heads home to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bixlow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov to know who is the strongest in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the festival, he together with his bodyguards, leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 In a fashion house, Bixlow confronted Gray and the two prepares for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 11 As the two battle it out, Gray managed to freeze Bixlow's dolls causing Bixlow to get distracted giving Gray an opening to attack and was about to defeat him. However, Bixlow manages to control the mannequins and uses them as a shield to give him time to run away and trap Gray inside one of Freed's runes. Inside the runes, nobody can use magic, giving Bixlow the advantage since his magic is long range. Using his dolls from the outside, Bixlow manages to defeat Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 5-17 After defeating Gray, Bixlow continues to hunt down other Fairy Tail members, among his victims is Nab who asks him to stop, saying that they are Nakama. Bixlow just ignores him and defeats him swiftly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 7-8 Bixlow then came across Lucy and Happy and starts to fight them. He was able to gain the upperhand and was about to finish off Lucy with his Baryon Formation when Loke arrives and saves her, saying that the power of his love for Lucy allows him to get through the gate by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 9-20 Loke tells Lucy to stay back, but Lucy tells him that she would fight alongside him causing Happy to tease them and say that they're a cute couple. When Bixlow tries to use his Figure Eyes on them, Happy tells the other two to close their eyes since they may be turned to dolls and controlled by Bixlow giving Bixlow the opening he needs to attack them. With Loke's strategy, Lucy was able to use her whip to bind Bixlow and Loke, using his Regulus Impact defeats Bixlow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 2-19 After Laxus was excommunicated, Bixlow is seen along with Team Raijinshuu trying to convince Laxus not to go. But Laxus won't hear of it and leaves, telling them to stay healthy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 After the Fantasia Parade, Bixlow is seen, together with Happy, teasing Lucy about Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 7 Edolas arc Bixlow is seen celebrating the arrival of Wendy and Charle at their Welcome Party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 S-Class Trial arc Bixlow appears again along with Fried and Evergreen at Fairy Tail welcoming back Lisanna. Lisanna reacts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 Moments later he is seen instigating a guild brawl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 When Makarov announced Freed as a participant the S-Class Wizard Promotion Exam, Freed chose Bixlow over Evergreen to be his partner for the exam.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11 Bixlow and the participants head towards the island, though he doesn't seem to mind the heat despite wearing heavy clothing. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Freed thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bixlow, on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bixlow asks why Freed didn't simply trap them for good, and he replied that if he did then it wouldn't be a fair trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-10 They arrive on the island first and has the luxury to choose any path they want. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, thinking that they have won anyway, since Lucy doesn't have Loke to fight Bixlow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 When Freed asked Cana and Lucy to put more clothes on, Bixlow said it was better that way. Cana then realized Fried was weak to attractive woman and played her Sexy Lady card on Freed. With Freed fully distracted, Bixlow decides to take matters into his own hands. Lucy calls on Virgo who appears in a bikini, distracting Freed even more. Bixlow claims that stuff won't work on him and easily defeats Virgo by hitting her with his dolls. He then proceeds to attack Cana and Lucy. Not wanting to lose, Cana plays the Prayer Fountain card. Beams of water form in many directions but fail to hit any of Bixlow's dolls. From the water Cana just formed, Lucy summons Aquarius. She attacks Freed and Bixlow with a huge wave defeating them. Once Cana and Lucy leave Bixlow gets up and asks if Fried is really okay with this. Fried reveals he's okay with purposely not fighting back because he owed those two. Bixlow still says he was excited to take Laxus's spot though. Bixlow and Freed think to themselves how lucky those two were that they ran into them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-16 After their defeat they head back to the guild with Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Magic and Abilities Bixlow dolls.jpg|Unnamed Attack Line formation.jpg|Line Formation X formation.jpg|X Formation Baryon formation.jpg|Baryon Formation Flight Formation.png|Flight Formation Figure eyes.jpg|Figure Eyes Holder Magic User: Bixlow possesses high magical power that can even match Gray Fullbuster, a potential S-Class mage. *'Human Possession': Its a type of Seidhr Magic that allows him to seal wandering souls and manipulate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 15 :*'Line Formation': All five dolls stand on top of one another, and release a crescent shaped beam toward the enemy. Unlike the normal beams, this type cuts through its targets. :*'Victory Formation': Either an actual attack or a strategy; it is undetermined as Gray froze Bixlow's dolls before he could use it. :*'X Formation': Four Dolls form an X-shaped pattern to block an incoming attack. This formation appears to be more effective with larger dolls. :*'Baryon Formation': All five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam at the opponent capable of mass destruction. :*'Flight Formation': All five dolls forms horizontal line and Bixlow mounts on it and can fly. This formation is very similar to line formation. *'Figure Eyes': As a member of Raijinshuu, he also posses Eye magic that allows him to control the souls of living things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 10 Major Battles *with Raijinshuu VS members of Ghoul Spirit = WON *VS Gray Fullbuster = WON *VS Lucy Heartfilia = LOST *with Fried Justine VS Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia = LOST Trivia *His dolls are named Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, Puppu. References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members B Category:Raijinshuu Category:Needs Help